Harry Potter: Mørke Erindringer
by Emily J. Redbird
Summary: Hvad hvis det ikke kun var hans kræfter, som Voldemort ved et uheld gav Harry den nat? Hvad hvis han gav ham alle hans erindringer, erindringer, der nu kun venter på at komme op til overfladen? Oversættelse af Harry Potter: Dark Memories
1. Bog 1 Del 1: Erindringer

**Harry Potter: Mørke Erindringer**

Af Blueowl

_Oversat af Emily Redbird_

Disclaimer: Jeg ejer tydeligvis ikke idéen om Harry Potter, eller nogen af de penge, idéen indbringer.

A/N: Denne historie vil for det meste følge den originale historie i Harry Potter, men det betyder ikke, at den vil fortsætte med at følge dem præcist (åbenlyst nok, fordi omstændighederne er nogle andre).

* * *

**Bog 1 - Del 1: Erindringer**

Harry glippede med øjnene og stirrede op i loftet på pulterrummet, hvor han sov. Han var lige blevet vækket af endnu en ond drøm, og ligesom de mange andre, han havde haft, efterlod den ham med en følelse af kvalme, frygt og vrede.

Han havde i lange tider været nødt til at leve med de her mareridt i al hemmelighed, og indtil videre vidste han, at det var nødt til at forblive sådan, med mindre han ønskede at blive sendt på sindssygehospital.

Disse drømme ville komme og gå, men hvad der skræmte ham mere end drømmene i sig selv var, hvordan han ville referere til dem i sine tanker...

Den første, han kunne huske at have haft, var da han var fire. Fra da af vidste han, at han _aldrig_ skulle spørge sin tante og onkel om sine drømme.

"Onkel Vernon? Er der nogen grønne lys, der kan gøre av på folk?" spurgte han, hans stemme ladet med frygt. Der var stadig svage omrids af kutteklædte skikkelser, der løb rundt og skød grønne ting ud fra korte pinde, i hans tanker.

Vernon skulede til ham og fortalte ham, at der under ingen omstændigheder fandtes noget, der kunne gøre det, og at han for øvrigt ikke måtte se TV i hele næste uge. Vernon var nemlig i den tro, at han havde set sådan noget i et TV-show. Harry hørte senere Vernon mumle til Petunia, at Harry måtte havde en mørk sjæl, når han tænkte på sådanne ting.

Harry nævnte aldrig noget i den bolgade igen, selv om hans drømme egentlig plagede ham en hel del.

Engang havde han drømt, at 'han' havde lagt en hel landsby øde, men han vidste, at det ikke var ham selv, der i virkeligheden havde gjort det, for det var som om han kiggede ud gennem en andens øjne.

Han var vågnet i det øjeblik, han havde fokuseret på en vinduesrude, og havde set spejlbilledet af et skrækindjagende hvidt ansigt med røde øjne. Det gik op for ham, at han rystede, men han fandt snart ud af, at han ikke var den eneste. Hans lille samling aflagt legetøj raslede på hylden ved hans fødder. Hans legetøjsoldater vibrerede mod væggen.

Han kvalte et skrig lige før de faldt til ro.

Det var i det øjeblik, han begyndte at sætte spørgsmålstegn ved alting. Det er det, der sker når man ser noget, der ikke er muligt.

Klart, i lang tid havde det været lettere at kalde dem for 'bare forfærdelige – forfærdelige mareridt', men jo mere han tænkte over det, vidste han med hver en fiber i sin krop, at de var mere end det – de var _erindringer_.

Så konkluderede han, at dette kunne skyldes en af to ting.

Et, han var vanvittig, og havde en eller anden slags psykisk lidelse, og den sagte hvisken og sideblikkene fra hans tante og onkel, fortalte ham, at det mente de allerede. Og når han selv tænkte over det, kunne det godt være, han var det, i betragtning af at han formodentlig havde erindringer, der ikke var hans egne, og var begyndt at tro på, at det at skyde ting fra enderne af pinde kunne være virkeligt.

Eller to, det var virkeligt.

Da han hviskede de ord i nattens fuldstændige mørke, kom alt det, han havde 'erfaret' i de her 'drømme', op til overfladen.

At se gennem øjnene på en dreng, han aldrig havde set før, at gå i en skole, der var uvirkelig. At titte gennem røde øjne, hvis morderiske intentioner var fuldt ud øjensynligt i den fortvivlelse _han_ forsagede hos talløse mennesker i farvede gevandter.

Selvom han stadig var i tvivl om hvilken af mulighederne, der var den korrekte, besluttede han sig for at tænke på drømmene, som var de minder. Det føltes bare rigtigt, og uanset hvor ihærdigt han prøvede at snakke sig selv fra det, begyndte han tøvende at klassificere dem således.

Harry begyndte at tænke sådan om sine drømme for omkring et år siden, men nu, efter alt det, der var sket, virkede hans tidligere tanker om vanvid meget mere sandsynlige.

Harry tog en dyb indånding i et forsøg på at berolige sig selv efter den drøm, han lige havde oplevet.

Det var en, han havde haft talløse gange, men den virkede til ind imellem at skifte synspunkt mellem to mennesker.

Ham selv... og _ham_...

Den første havde været fra Harrys synspunkt, men det vidste han ikke på det tidspunkt, ikke før han så det fra _hans_. Han kiggede op i det kolde hvide ansigt med lysende røde øjne, lige før en kort pind viftede mod ham...og grønt lys bragede frem fra spidsen.

Harry var vågnet ekstremt voldsomt efter den, men mere end det, hans ar gjorde ondt – meget ondt -. Det var, som om der var ild i hans ar.

Han bed et skrig i sig; Han ville ikke have, hans værger vågnede op og var endnu vredere på ham end normalt.

Efter han var faldet til ro, kiggede han ned mod sine fødder og så, at alle hans soldater og statuetter var ud over det hele. Nogle var i stykker, en så ud til at være smuldret, to stak ud af undersiden af trappen og så ud som om de var blevet hamret ind i træet. De andre lå ved hans fødder på det rodede tæppe.

Den anden gang han drømte drømmen, havde han set den fra _hans_ synspunkt. _Han_ havde stirret ned i ansigtet på en grønøjet baby, imens han sagde barske volapyk-agtige ord, hvorefter han iagttog det grønne lys ramme drengen og rikochettere, eksplodere i _hans_ ansigt.

Han var vågnet fra det mareridt, endnu en gang, sidste år til onkel Vernons banken på døren til pulterrummet og hans råb til ham om at 'holde op med at sparke på trapperne! Du vækker hele huset!'

Af en eller anden grund vidste Harry, at dette var denne skabnings sidste minde. Han kunne ikke kalde ham en mand, for slet ikke at tale om at kalde ham et menneske, så han kaldte ham en 'skabning'. Et par gange havde folk fra disse 'minder' kaldt ham 'Lord' et-eller-andet... men dem var der få af, og der var langt imellem dem.

Harry prøvede at fordøje det, han så, forstå det og måske bortforklare det. Men alligevel, hver forklaring var absurd og endnu mere utrolig end den forgående. Engang havde han prøvet at sige til sig selv, at der fandtes selvantændende legetøj, siden der nu fandtes selvantændende mennesker. Det tog ham kun få sekunder at forkaste dén teori.

Harry sukkede og lukkede øjnene. Han tænkte tilbage på det, der var hændt ham tidligere på ugen, og prøvede at begribe, hvordan han havde været i stand til at snakke med den slange i zoologisk have, for slet ikke at tale om hvordan glasruden var forsvundet.

At snakke med en slange var ikke normalt, det var tydeligt, men på den anden side, hvad lavede han af ting, der blev betragtet som normale?

Og nu vi snakkede om slanger, havde _han_ en slange, en meget stor en af slagsen, ved navn Nagini.

Harry mærkede alt, hvad _han_ følte i minderne, og Harry vidste, _han_ havde denne her mærkelige forbindelse til den slange. Det var forståeligt nok foruroligende, og et par gange kunne Harry have svoret på, at han endda hørte _hans_ tanker en gang eller to under drømmene, men det var sjældent. Skønt, nu hvor han tænkte over det, hørte han skabningens tanker oftere nu...

Det var altid skarpe, tarvelige og onde tanker. Harry gøs hver gang han ved et uheld tænkte på dem.

Harry rystede på hovedet og forsøgte at tænke på mere behagelige ting. Efter noget betænkningstid, kom en erindring endelig op til overfladen, et minde, Harry kun kunne håbe på rent faktisk var hans eget.

Det var han rimeligt sikker på, det var, især efter at have haft drømmen, der fik hans ar til at brænde. Det var en, hvor mærkede sig selv blive forsigtigt og blidt blive løftet op af to meget store hænder. Indenfor få øjeblikke, svøbte disse hænder ham i et tæppe, og denne store mand, hvem han end var, holdt kærligt om ham.

Det var et af de få gode minder, han havde, og det var et, han ofte var taknemmelig over at have.

Denne store mand med et kæmpestort sort skæg kiggede ned på ham med tårer i øjnene. Han udstødte stille nogle tyssende lyde imens han satte sig op på noget, før han lettede fra jorden, tydeligvis flyvende på noget. En motorcykel? Harry vidste, han måtte være faldet i søvn i mandens arme, fordi han ville lukke øjnene, og drømmen ville slutte. Harry ville så vågne op, rolig og udhvilet.

Harry satte sig op efter at have hørt Vernon gå ned af trapperne. Det var hans stikord til at begynde på morgenmaden. Harry gnubbede fraværende sit ar imens Vernon låste døren til pulterrummet op og derved tillod ham at komme i omdrejninger.

Idet Harry kørte sin finger hen over jordgulvet, vidste han, at der foregik noget meget mærkeligt.

Breve, sågar leveret af ugler, havde regnet ned over hus nummer fire i Ligustervænget.

Hans værger og hans fætter var i oprør og hysteriske, faktisk så hysteriske, at de nu var i et skur midt i ingenting.

Brevene havde også en sjov evne til at lokalisere ham uanset hvor, han var, adressen på kuverten værende overraskende nøjagtig. Det var en del af grunden til, at Vernon havde taget dem med til det her sted.

Da han var færdig med sin fødselsdagskage, som han havde tegnet i jorden, pustede Harry og ønskede tavst.

'Jeg ville ønske, jeg vidste om de her 'minder' faktisk er virkelige, på den ene eller den anden måde.'

BUM!

Døren skælvede.

Harry gispede, meget bekymret over om han nu også rystede ting i vågen tilstand.

KRASJ!

Døren faldt forover og bragede ned på det støvede gulv, og sendte derved skyer af støv op da gæsten kom ind...

I det øjeblik Harrys øjne mødte den kæmpestore mands ansigt, vidste han, at han havde fået sit ønske opfyldt...


	2. Bog 1 Del 2: Troldmændenes Verden

Disclaimer: Jeg ejer tydeligvis ikke idéen om Harry Potter, eller nogen af de penge, idéen indbringer.

Tak til Blueowls beta Throckmorton.

* * *

**Bog 1 - Del 2: Troldmændenes Verden**

Harrys øjne veg aldrig fra Hagrids ansigt under deres rejse til London.

Alting gav så meget mere mening nu, selvom det nu også var så meget mere kompliceret.

Han var en troldmand, magi var virkeligt og han skulle lære at bruge det. Hans forældre havde også været magiske og var ikke døde på den måde, Vernon og Petunia havde sagt.

Hagrid havde fortalt en lille smule om skolen, han skulle gå på, og at en stor troldmand ved navn Albus Dumbledore var Rektor.

Det var sådan set alt, han havde fået at vide, eftersom de gik straks efter, at Hagrid havde givet Dudley en meget passende grisehale.

Muligheden om vanvid var meningsløs på dette tidspunkt, med mindre han hallucinerede. Men hvordan kunne man hallucinere den virkelige verdens synsindtryk, lyde og dufte?

Harry smilede. Han havde på fornemmelsen, at Hagrid havde lige så meget lyst til at være sammen med familien Dursley, som han selv havde.

"Har du det godt, Harry?" spurgte Hagrid da de stod af bussen.

"Jah, jeg har det fint," svarede han, alt imens han småløb for at følge med Hagrids store skridt.

Hagrid skiftede retning og gik ind i på lille kaffebar. Harry kiggede nysgerrigt på ham.

"Jeg, øh, tænkt' a' du havde nog'n spørgsmål, du vill' ha' svaret på," sagde Hagrid imens han gik hen til et bord i et stille hjørne.

Butikken var stille og næsten tom, bortset fra servitricen.

Efter at have bestilt og modtaget noget varm chokolade og donuts til dem begge, og da servitricen var uden for hørevidde, begyndte Hagrid at tale.

Hagrid fortalte ham om "_Voldemort_" og hans onde tilhængere. Hagrid krøb sammen, da han sagde Mørkets Herres navn, og Harry kunne ikke lade være med at gøre det samme, men han krøb sammen af en anden grund...

Pludselig havde han kvalme, som om han skulle til at kaste op, imens Hagrid blev ved med at tale, og svimlende billeder hvirvlede rundt i hans hoved. Bordet begyndte at ryste svagt...

Harry styrtede af sted og fandt hurtigt skiltet ved toiletterne.

Han kunne svagt høre Hagrid skyndsomt rejse sig og løbe efter ham, alt imens døren til toiletterne fløj op, og derved tillod ham at løbe til den nærmeste bås.

Med et par dybe indåndinger lykkedes det ham at holde den varme chokolade indenbords, hvilket han var taknemmelig for. For at holde sig på højkant holdt han godt fast i det gelænderagtige håndtag på væggen, der var sat op til folk, hvis ben ikke altid ville, som de selv ville.

"Harry? Er du – er du OK?" spurgte Hagrid og lagde sin store hånd på Harrys ryg.

Harry nikkede og sank én gang. "Jeg øh..." Han lukkede øjnene og prøvede at beslutte hvorvidt han skulle fortælle ham lidt om sine drømme.

"Var det chokoladen?" spurgte Hagrid. Der var noget i hans stemme, der sagde Harry, at hvis det var det, der var galt, var der en kok, der var i store problemer.

"Nej, jeg... har bare et navn at sætte på ansigtet nu," hviskede han og krympede sig lidt mod gulvet.

"Ka' du husk' det?" fremhviskede Hagrid.

Harry nikkede kun igen som svar. Ordene virkede til at have forladt ham.

Hagrid stod bare der og prøvende at finde ud af, hvad han skulle gøre.

"Tak, Hagrid," mumlede Harry efter at have taget et par vejrtrækninger.

"For hva'?"

"For at redde mig to gange. Først den nat, og så fra Dursley-huset."

Harry rankede sig og drejede en anelse. Hagrid stod udenfor båsen, ude af stand til at komme igennem døren, og hans brede skuldre var presset mod de vakkelvorne vægge.

Harry kiggede op i hans ansigt.

"Hvor meg't ka' du husk'?" spurgte Hagrid.

"Jeg kan huske, at du sad på noget, der fløj væk med os efter, du havde samlet mig op. En motorcykel, måske?"

Hagrid havde tårer i øjnene nu, og Harry vidste, han kun lige akkurat holdt sammen på sig selv.

"Hagrid, jeg troede, jeg var skør, når jeg drømte om alle de her ting... du er virkelig, ikke?"

Det var alt, hvad Hagrid havde brug for; Med lange arme trak han Harry ud af båsen, indhyllede ham i sine arme og kvalte et hulk.

"Jeg er virkelig."

Efter næsten at klemme fyldet ud af Harry, slap Hagrid ham.

"Du' ik' skør, og hvis du nogensind' tror, du er det, så kom til meg," sagde han. Hans øjne var rolige, til trods for tårerne, der var ved at slippe ud af dem.

De gik tilbage til bordet og efter at have lagt rigtig gode drikkepenge (Hagrid forstod ikke værdien af en halvtredser), gik de ud på gaden. Ingen af dem havde fået hold på sig selv.

"Øh, Harry, før vi køwer dine skoleting, må jeg advare deg. Alle ve', hva' der sket' den nat, for det meste, og på grund af det, er du virk'li' berømt her. Du slap af med 'Du-ve'-hvem', så alle kender dit navn."

Harry kiggede overrasket op, men Hagrid lagde ikke mærke til det idet de gik ind i den snuskede pub, 'Den Utætte Kedel'.

"Det sædvanlige, Hagrid?" kaldte en stemme fra bag baren.

"Jeg ka' ik', Tom, jeg er på et ærind' for Hogwarts," sagde Hagrid og gav lille Harry et tungt klap på skulderen.

"Du milde himmel," sagde bartenderen, "er det her – kunne det være –?"

Harry havde aldrig før hørt en så chokeret tavshed.

"Ved skaberen," hviskede han, "Harry Potter... hvilken ære."

Før Harry vidste af det, trykkede han pludselig Toms hånd, og den gode mand havde tårer i øjnene. Snart efter havde alle rejst sig og omgav ham.

Han var lidt utilpas ved at være omringet på den måde, og han havde en mærkelig følelse af, at der var en, der holdt fanatisk øje med ham. Han vendte sig mod følelsen og efter at have givet hånd til en, der hed Dedalus Diggle, så han en mand med en turban.

"Pr'fesser Quirrell!" sagde Hagrid og kiggede så på Harry. "Harry, Pr'fessor Quirrell kommer til a' blive en af dine pr'fessorer på Hogwarts."

Harry vidste ikke hvorfor, men pludselig følte han sig nervøs, og da han mødte Quirrells blik, følte han sig blottet, men så beroligede han sig selv indeni, lige som han havde gjort så mange gange efter et mareridt, eller mens Vernon eller Petunia fik en prop.

Quirrel kneb øjnene lidt sammen, og så rykkede sært det i det ene. Harry rakte sin hånd frem. Han huskede nok, at man skulle være høflig, uanset hvad ens umiddelbare følelser for nogen var.

Quirrel stammede imens han hilste på ham og trykkede kraftesløst hans hånd.

Harry var lettet, da Hagrid førte ham væk derfra, forbi de stirrende folk og ud bagi.

"Øh, Hagrid... er professor Quirrel... øhm," begyndte Harry.

"Han er altid nervøs så'n der, kom i problemer ude i den Sorte Skov, stakkels gut."

Harry rystede sig i et forsøg på at fordøje det hele, imens Hagrid bankede på murstensmuren, som på magisk vis åbnede.

"Velkommen, te' Diagonalstræde."

Harry havde aldrig i sit liv set så mange butikker før, og han kunne næsten ikke tro på, at han havde haft så mange penge i Gringotts hele tiden.

De standsede også ved en anden boks, som Hagrid sagde var et 'Hogwarts-ærinde, meget hemmeligt.'

Harry så nysgerrigt på den lille pakke, som Hagrid prompte proppede ned i sin jakkelomme. Hagrid kiggede ned på ham og gav ham en alvorligt nik, som Harry gengældte.

Harry var meget høflig over for nisserne, og af en eller anden grund fik han et billede af en høj, skægget mand med en gammeldags kappe, der bukkede let for nogle nisser.

Han besluttede sig for, at det ikke kunne skade, især efter at så mange nisser havde bukket for dem, så da den lavstammede nisse havde eskorteret dem ud af boks-afdelingen og sagde 'Far vel', vendte Harry sig mod ham, gav et let buk og sagde, "Gid velstand må indhylle Dem som en kappe."

Nissen blev behageligt overrasket og bukkede dybere end noget buk, Harry havde set indtil da.

"Og gid Deres lommer altid må være fulde af guld," sagde han, rank igen.

Hagrid kiggede ned på Harry og blinkede forundret, før de gik.

Nu da de var på vej mod butikkerne, tøvede Hagrid. "Harry, hvor har du hørt det før? Hvordan vidste du, du sku' sige det? Det er der næsten ingen troldmænd, der ved," sagde han nysgerrigt.

Harry var pludselig meget nervøs. Hvordan havde han vidst, at han skulle sige det?

"Jeg, øh... tror, jeg vel må have hørt det, da vi kom ind," sagde Harry. Han vidste ikke, hvad han ellers skulle sige.

"Merlinfaderbevares, Harry, du lægger sand'lig mærke til de små ting," sagde han og gav ham et bifaldende smil, lige før de begyndte at købe skolesager.

Størstedelen af det forløb uden de store begivenheder, undtagen da han skulle ind og købe kapper.

Der mødte han en lyshåret dreng, som han næsten kunne sværge på at have set før i sine drømme, eller i hvert fald en, der lignede ham. Han forsøgte at kvæle den foruroligende følelse, der voksede imens han talte med den ubehagelige dreng.

Han besluttede sig i sit stille sind for at prøve at holde sig fra ham, og selv uden de mærkelige følelser, var drengen uhøflig, arrogant og indbildsk.

Harry var taknemmelig for Hagrid, som så ud til at fornemme hans følelser og muntrede ham op. Han fortsatte så med at tale om en sær, men fascinerende sport, der hed Quidditch, og efter det satte han ham af ved Ollivanders.

Tja, i det mindste vidste Harry nu hvad de der pinde var, han havde set i sine drømme.

Hr. Ollivander begyndte at tale; Han remsede Harrys forældres tryllestave op, imens han gik hen til ham. Så blev han virkelig stille og gik så vidt som til at røre let ved Harrys ar.

Harry var lettet, da Ollivander bakkede væk efter at have mumlet, at han beklagede at have solgt tryllestaven, der havde gjort det.

Harry blinkede. Det havde han ikke ventet. På en eller anden måde lykkedes det ham at forhindre billedet af _hans_ ansigt i at overtage hans tanker.

Han var virkelig nervøs, da Hr. Ollivander holdt en tryllestav frem, han skulle prøve. Han var nødt til bevidst at fortælle sig selv, at besværgelser skulle kastes, de blev ikke bare udspyet af sig selv.

"Bliver det så til noget? Tager du den ikke?" spurgte Hr. Ollivander, da han så ham tøve.

Harry tog den, men før han havde set sig om, snuppede Ollivander den igen og rakte ham en anden.

Ollivander fortalte, og han lyttede imens han blev rakt tryllestav efter tryllestav. Harry var i gang med at tvinge billederne fra hans drømme ned, da Ollivander tøvede. Han stod med endnu en tryllestav i hånden og kiggede på den.

"Hvorfor ikke?" sagde han og gav tryllestaven til Harry.

Harry tog den, og i samme øjeblik han gjorde det, følte han umådelig styrke. Det var både rædselsvækkende og tilfredsstillende.

Røde og gyldne gnister skød ud af spidsen af hans tryllestav som fyrværkeri, luften forskød sig omkring ham, og ting begyndte at skramle på hylderne, og havde det ikke været for Ollivanders begejstrede og storsmilende ansigt, ville Harry være gået i panik.

Ollivander forklarede hvad, hans tryllestav bestod af, og at den var en 'broder-tryllestav' med 'Han-Som-Ikke-Må-Benævnes'' tryllestav.

Harry gjorde sit bedste for at begribe det. Så så han Hagrid stå bag ham med et strålende smil og en hvid Sneugle i et bur.


	3. Bog 1 Del 3: Afslørende møder

**Bog 1 – Del 3: Afslørende Møder**

Hagrid tog Harry med tilbage til familien Dursley, og Harry fik besked på at sende en besked med Hedvig, hvis de prøvede på noget.

Den uge var ikke så slem; Dursley'erne gik uden om ham og gav ham faktisk et værelse for sig selv – Dudleys reserve-værelse. Harry brugte denne tid på at lære så meget, han kunne, om troldmændenes verden. Han kiggede både igennem 'Moderne Magisk Historie', 'Hogwarts' Historie', og et par mere.

Harrys drømme faldt lidt til ro, og selvom han stadig havde dem, handlede de nu mest om drengen, der gik i skolen, som Harry kun kunne gå ud fra var Hogwarts, ud fra Hagrids beskrivelser og de bøger, han læste.

Han gik til timer i de her drømme. En af dem var en slags madlavnings-time, måske? Nej, det hed Eliksirer. Harry vidste ikke, hvordan han vidste det, men han håbede på, at de ting, han så og hørte i de her 'erindringer', var korrekte, eftersom han lærte ting helt af sig selv.

Der var også andre timer, Forsvar Mod Mørkets Kræfter. Han kunne føle begejstringen, der løb igennem drengen i takt med, at hans egen begejstring for faget steg. Harry tog sig selv i at hviske besværgelser og tænke tilbage på visse timer fra hans drømme, blandt andet en mærkelig time, hvor de ændrede på tings form.

Endelig kom den dag, han skulle tilbage på Hogwarts. Med en billet i hånden, satte familien Dursley ham af og tog hjem igen.

Det var let nok at finde perron ni, men trekvart-delen havde han flere problemer med, indtil han så en familie af rødtoppe, der nævnte perron ni trekvart, gå forbi ham.

Harry gøs, da et minde boblede op til overfladen, udløst ved synet af den rødhårede dame og hendes følge. Et af _hans _minder.

"**Vi fik endelig ram på Fabian og Gide****on," meddelte en mand i en hætte. "Det lykkedes kun, fordi vi var fem."**

"**Det var på tide," hvislede **_**han**_**.**

Harry følte Voldemorts glæde og opstemthed over nyheden om disse to mænds død. Dette gjorde Harry lidt omtåget, trist og vred. Men han forstod, at denne dame på en eller anden måde hang sammen med Mørkets Herres fjender, og det passede ham ganske glimrende. Følelsen tilskyndede ham til at gå fremad og forbi den mørke erindring.

Jo tættere han kom på disse mennesker, jo mere fast besluttet blev han på at lære dem at kende, uanset hvor genert og utilpas han var ved at hilse på fremmede. Men på den anden side, efter det minde, skulle han så betragte dem som 'fremmede'?

Damen var meget rar ved ham og introducerede ham endda for én af hendes sønner, der også skulle på Hogwarts for første gang. Hun fortalte ham hvordan man kom ind på perronen, imens en ung rødhåret pige nikkede bekræftende.

Harry gjorde, som damen sagde, og kom til syne på den anden side til synet af perronen, Hagrid havde fortalt ham om. Folk var allerede begyndt at stige på det berømte tog.

Han blev overrasket over, hvor tung hans kuffert var, da han prøvede at få den op på toget, så han blev lettet, da en dreng kom og hjalp ham. Han var forbløffet over at se, at det var endnu en rødhåret dreng, men smilede, imens en til, åbenbart drengens tvilling, kom og hjalp.

Efter at have løftet kufferten og sat den på plads, vendte de sig mod ham, fokuserede på hans ansigt og skævede en anelse til hans pande.

De gjorde store øjne.

"Ved Merlin... er du –?"

"Det _er_ han," sagde den anden tvilling. "Er du ikke?"

"Hvad?" sagde Harry, lidt forvirret.

"_Harry Potter_," sagde de begge.

"Nå. Jah, det er jeg," sagde Harry og rakte sin højre hånd frem til håndtryk, hvorefter han også hævede sin venstre, siden der nu var to af dem.

Tvillingerne måbede i et øjeblik, hvorefter de samlede sig og lykkeligt tog en hånd hver.

"Jeg hedder Fred."

"Jeg hedder George," introducerede de sig selv samtidig.

Øjeblikket efter kaldte tvillingernes mor, og væk var de.

Harry satte sig en den kupé, hvor tvillingerne havde sat hans bagage og kiggede så ud af vinduet. Sådan gik det til, at han overværede en morsom samtale mellem tvillingerne og deres mor, selvom den del med 'Du-Ved-Hvem' fik det til at vende sig lidt i ham.

_Hvis de bare __vidste_... tænkte han imens alle, der skulle på toget, steg ind. Et øjeblik efter satte toget i gang.

Harry blev positivt overrasket, da en ung rødhåret dreng kom ind.

"Hej," sagde Harry og gjorde tegn til, at han skulle sætte sig, før Ron overhovedet kunne nå at spørge.

"Tak, der er optaget alle andre steder," sagde han og tog plads. "Jeg hedder Ron, Ron Weasley."

"Jeg hedder Harry, Harry Potter."

Hans reaktion var sådan set den samme som tvillingernes.

"Wow... Og har du virkelig – du ved..." Han pegede usikkert på Harrys pande.

Harry blev overrasket over, at han ikke følte sig forlegen ved at vise Ron sit ar, men stolt løftede pandehåret.

Måske var det fordi, han så arret i et andet lys, så på det som et tegn på overlevelse i stedet for at se på det som en 'forbandelse' eller noget ondt og uheldigt. Han tænkte på denne måde udelukkende takket være Hagrid.

"Så det er der, Du-Ved-Hvem –?"

"Jah."

"Kan du... øh, huske det?" spurgte Ron akavet.

"Ja," sagde Harry stille.

"Åh, undskyld, jeg skulle virkelig ikke have spurgt."

"Du er den eneste, der har gidet bekymre sig om det, altså, udover Hagrid," sagde Harry. Han ville ikke have, at Ron troede, han var sur på ham over at være nysgerrig.

Ron åbnede munden for at prøve at sige noget, men døren blev åbnet. En dame med en vogn fuld af slik fangede deres opmærksomhed.

"Skal I have noget fra vognen, kære små?"

Harry slog om sig med penge. Han var begejstret over at kunne købe ting og så dele de ting med en ny ven. Ron havde til at starte med tøvet med at tage de ting, Harry tilbød ham, men efter et par sekunders overtalelse, gik de begge om bord i godterne.

Harry glædede sig over at høre alt om Rons familie, og han var ivrig efter at høre mere om magi.

Mens han snakkede med Ron, kom en dreng forbi og spurgte, om de havde set hans tudse.

De sagde, at det havde de ikke, men Harrys mavefornemmelse sagde ham, at de burde give denne fortvivlede dreng en hjælpende hånd.

"Her, vi skal nok hjælpe dig med at lede efter ham," sagde Harry og rejste sig op.

"Vil I det?" spurgte han overrasket. Overraskelsen gjorde hans stemme lysere end normalt.

"Vil vi det?" spurgte Ron, lige så overrasket.

"Klart, din tudse virker meget vigtig for dig. Hvis jeg mistede Hedvig, ville jeg blive glad for hjælp. Og hvis du mistede Scabbers, ville du også blive glad for at få hjælp, ikke?" spurgte han og kiggede på Ron.

"Joh," sagde Ron, enig, og lagde Scabbers væk imens Harry førte an ud af kupéen.

"Hvor så du ham sidst?" spurgte Harry.

"Før jeg kom på toget," sagde Neville ulykkeligt. "Men Bedste siger, at han nok er kommet med uden, jeg har opdaget det," sagde han i et forsøg på at lyde forhåbningsfuld, men det lykkedes overhovedet ikke.

Ron og Harry kiggede på hinanden.

"Tja, hvad kan han godt lide? Har han nogen livretter? Kan han lide kølige eller varme steder?" spurgte Harry, imens de gik ned ad gangen i det lange tog.

"Øh, han kan godt lide fluer og øh... varme fugtige steder," sagde han og fulgte med.

"Toilettet," hviskede Harry. "Hvor er badeværelserne?" spurgte han.

Ron trak på skuldrene lige idet en brunhåret pige kom hen til dem.

"Kan du stadig ikke finde din tudse, Neville?" spurgte hun.

"Nej, Hermione, men de hjælper mig."

"Åh, det er godt. Jeg hedder Hermione Granger," sagde hun og kiggede på Ron og Harry.

"Ron Weasley."

"Harry Potter."

Neville gjorde store øjne og han tabte næsten underkæben.

Hermione holdt mere styr på sin forbavselse.

"Er du virkelig? Altså, jeg har selvfølgelig læst alt om dig."

"I 'Den moderne magis historie'? Eller 'Mørkets kræfters storhedstid og fald'?" spurgte Harry.

"Begge to," svarede hun overrasket, "og i 'Det tyvende århundredes største troldmandsbegivenheder'."

"Dén skimmede jeg bare igennem, jeg synes ærligt talt ikke, at den er særlig korrekt..."

"Virkelig? Hvorfor?"

"_Ahh_!_"_

De vendte sig om og så nogen løbe hen imod dem.

"En tudse! Prøvede at hoppe op på hovedet af mig!" skreg en pige.

De iagttog hende fortsætte ned ad gangen, og så gik de ind på toilettet.

"I tre bliver herude, jeg går ind," sagde Hermione, hvorefter hun gik ind på det lille pigetoilet.

Et øjeblik efter kom hun tilbage med en tudse.

"Vær så artig, Neville," sagde hun og rakte ham tudsen.

"Tak," sagde han, og så så han hen på Harry og Ron. "Jeg ville aldrig selv være kommet på at lede efter ham på toilettet, t-tak..."

"Det var så lidt, Neville," sagde Harry og ignorerede Nevilles åbenbare nervøsitet.

De gik alle fire tilbage. Harry førte dem tilbage til hans og Rons kupé.

Da de havde åbnet døren, konstaterede de til deres store overraskelse, at der allerede var nogen derinde; Harry og Ron standsede lige inde i kupéen side om side, og Neville og Hermione standsede bag dem.

Den lyshårede dreng og to større drenge var derinde.

"Vi havde hørt, at Harry Potter sad i denne her kupé. Så det er altså dig?" spurgte den lyshårede dreng og kiggede på Harry.

Harrys øjne blev smalle, imens han prøvede på ikke at tænke på de tidligere fornemmelser, han havde fået fra denne dreng.

"Det er du velsagtens, du kunne altså bare have sagt 'ja', at du ved det," sagde han og trådte et skridt hen mod Harry. Hans to kammerater sad ved Harry og Rons slik.

Harry kastede et blik på bunken af slik og fandt, at den var lidt mindre, end da de gik. Han tog drengen til venstre i hurtigt at sluge en mundfuld.

Drengen troede øjensynligt, at Harrys blik på slikket var et nysgerrigt blik mod hans to venner, og talte igen.

"Dette her er Crabbe og Goyle. Og mit navn er Malfoy, Draco Malfoy."

Harry mærkede en strøm af erindringer trampe igennem hans tanker.

**Folk i mørke kutter forlod en brændende landsby og vendte ansigtet mod **_**ham**_**.**

"**Flot klaret, Lucius, du gør Malfoy-navnet ære."**

Harry tvang erindringen tilbage sammen med fjerne tanker om Had, Mord og Magt.

Han hørte ikke rigtig, hvad Draco havde sagt, men lagde mærke til, at Rons hænder var klemt sammen til knytnæver, så han regnede ud, at det havde noget med familie-fornærmelser at gøre.

" – omgås den forkerte slags, hvis du er klog. Jeg skal nok hjælpe dig med din omgangskreds," sagde Malfoy og rakte sin hånd frem til Harry til håndtryk.

Harry kiggede bare på den i et langt øjeblik, hvilket fik Crabbe og Goyle til at kigge på hinanden, som om han ikke var rigtig klog, og Malfoy til at se irriteret på ham.

Efter endnu et sekunds eftertanke, tog Harry Malfoys hånd.

"Jeg er overbevist om, at jeg selv kan se, hvem der er den forkerte slags, men tak for at vise mig uden tvivl, hvem de værste typer er." Hans blik flakkede fra Crabbe til Goyle og så tilbage på Malfoy.

"Jamen, jeg er da glad for at kunne være til assistance med det. Kunne du tænke dig at komme med os?" spurgte Malfoy, der ganske tydeligt ikke havde fanget det, Harry havde hentydet til.

"Nej tak, men tag noget slik, jeg kan se, at du og dine kammerater allerede har taget for jer," sagde han og trådte til side. Ron og de andre fulgte Harrys eksempel og flyttede sig ligeledes, så Draco og hans venner kunne gå.

Malfoy kiggede mærkeligt på ham, og så gav han ham et overraskende respektfuldt nik, tog noget mere slik sammen med Crabbe og Goyle og begyndte at forlade kupéen.

"Og Draco?" spurgte Harry, da Draco var gået forbi ham.

"Ja?" spurgte han og vendte sig om ude på gangen. Harry, Ron, Neville og Hermione kiggede på ham.

"Sig aldrig nogensinde sådan noget til folk omkring mig igen; Jeg besejrede ikke Voldemort for at komme tilbage til Troldmændenes Verden for at høre ynkeligt drilleri og arrogante fornærmelser."

Harry gengældte det respektfulde nik, Draco havde givet ham tidligere, og ignorerede fuldstændig de forbløffede blikke fra Ron, Neville og Hermione, og at Draco og hans to vagter stirrede på ham med store øjne.

Harry gik ind i sin kupé uden at sige mere og satte sig ned ved vinduet, hurtigt efterfulgt af Ron, Neville og Hermione, som lukkede døren, og så satte de sig alle sammen ned – den lille bunke slik lå mellem Harry og Neville.

"Wow, Harry, jeg ved slet ikke, hvad jeg skal sige," sagde Ron.

Harry trak på skuldrene.

"Du sagde Du-Ved-Hvems navn…" peb Neville.

"Nå, ja, det gjorde jeg vel. Men hvorfor skulle vi ikke det? Hvis vi er bange for at sige hans navn, giver det ham bare mere magt," sagde Harry.

"Wow, jeg har aldrig hørt det forklaret på den måde," sagde Ron, hvorefter han gav ham et stort smil. "Og Malfoys ansigtsudtryk var penge værd."

"Jeg har hørt om familien Malfoy. De holder med fuldblodstroldmændene, kan ikke lide mugglerfødte og er, som vi lige så, ubegribeligt ubehøvlede," bed Hermione.

"Mugglerfødte?" spurgte Harry.

De kiggede på ham i et øjeblik.

"Jeg er mugglerfødt. De er folk, der har én eller to ikke-magiske forældre," forklarede Hermione.

"Nå. Så fuldblodstroldmænd er…" spurgte Harry.

"Jeg er fuldblods, og det er Nevilles familie også," sagde Ron og fik derved Neville til at blive lyserød i hovedet.

Harry kiggede nysgerrigt på Neville, og Neville blev endnu mere lyserød.

"Hvad hedder du til efternavn?" spurgte Harry.

"Lo-Longbottom," svarede han.

Navnet lød bekendt for Harry, og ligesom tidligere den dag, kom en erindring op til overfladen.

"**Vi har taget os af de to Longbottom'er, Herre, de to Aurorer kommer ikke til at skabe problemer igen."**

**Harry vred sig indvendigt ved lyden af den afskyelige latter, der fulgte, før damen fortsatte.**

"**De holdt sandelig længe, men i sidste ende virkede Dolorosa-Forbandelsen, som den skulle. Deres sind er væk."**

"**Flot klaret, Lestrange."**

Harry gøs en smule.

"Er du okay, Harry?" spurgte Ron.

"Jah, undskyld. Tænkte."

"På hvad? Det så ud som om, du skulle til at kaste op," påpegede Hermione.

"Jeg har vel spist for meget slik," mumlede han.

De andre skævede kort til hinanden, hvorefter de trak på skuldrene.

Harry skrev sig bag øret, at han ville lære Neville at kende. Efter det, hans forældre havde ofret, fortjente deres søn venskab.

"Så, øh… Harry, der var lige et øjeblik, hvor jeg troede, du ville blive venner med Malfoy og hans kammerater," sagde Ron med en utilpas klukkende latter. "Jeg var næsten bange for, du ville falde for hans vrøvl."

"Som om jeg ville bliver venner med en fyr, hvis far er en morderisk hærgende Dødsgardist," snerrede Harry næsten.

De tre andre lænede sig lidt tilbage, og Harry selv blinkede i forvirring.

_Hvad pokker er en Dødsgardist?_ Spurgte han sig selv, men han vidste, at uanset hvad det var, var det ondt, og Dracos far var sådan en.

"Undskyld, jeg ved ikke, hvorfor jeg sagde det…" hviskede Harry, fordi han havde lagt mærke til deres forbavsede tavshed.

"Du behøver ikke sige undskyld, det er sådan cirka, hvad min far synes om ham," skred Ron ind. "Men, øh, hvis det ikke gør noget, jeg spørger, hvorfor lod du dem tage noget slik?"

Harry smilede et lille smil. Han var klar over, at Ron forsøgte at lette den tunge stemning.

"Selvom jeg ikke er helt enig med udtrykket 'hold dine venner tæt på og dine fjender endnu tætter på', synes jeg stadig, man skal holde godt øje med sine fjender.

De nikkede, enige, og så tog Harry en lille kage.

"Her, Ron og mig kan i hvert fald ikke spise alle de her, tag nogle," sagde Harry og skubbede bunken tættere på Hermione og Neville.

Der skete ikke videre på resten af rejsen til Hogwarts, udover at Nevilles tudse forsøgte at stikke af igen, men blev fanget af Harry. Snart efter dét tog de deres kapper på, og før Harry og de andre vidste af det, var de på vej til Storsalen.

"Gryffindor-Gryffindor-Gryffindor," gentog Ron stille.

"Hvad laver du?" spurgte Harry og stirrede på Ron.

"Jeg håber, jeg kommer på Gryffindor."

"Nå. Ligesom Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw og Slytherin?" spurgte Harry, der genkaldte sig, hvad han havde læst tidligere på ugen.

"Ja," sagde Hermione. "Jeg håber også selv på at komme på Gryffindor, men Ravenclaw ville vel heller ikke være så slemt."

"Jeg bliver nok sat på Hufflepuff, jeg er ikke modig nok til Gryffindor…" Neville sukkede.

"Det er bedre end at blive sat på i Slytherin," mumlede Ron dystert. "Der er ikke en eneste af de hekse og troldmænd, der blev onde, der ikke var i Slytherin. I-Ved – øh, jeg mener Vol-volde-mort var også i Slytherin," hviskede han til dem og bekæmpede et gys.

"Gik Voldemort her?" spurgte Harry stille. Han havde lige fået en forfærdelig mavefornemmelse.

Ron nikkede. "Det siger min far."

Harry samlede sig hurtigt, imens de fortsatte sammen med de andre elever og gik ind i Storsalen.

En gammel professor, der hurtigt introducerede sig selv som Professor McGonagall, bad dem om at stille sig i en række og vente på, at deres navn blev råbt op.

"Når jeg råber jeres navn op, sætter I denne hat på hovedet og sætte jer på denne stol, så I kan blive fordelt," sagde hun. "Abbott, Hannah!"

Harry kiggede op på menneskerne ved bordet, og imens hans blik gled henover dem, fløj en hurtig flok af korte minder igennem hans sind.

Efter at han tog en langsom indånding, kunne han få det hele til at give mening.

Hans blik faldt på en ret skræmmende sorthåret mand, og ud fra de tanker, han havde samlet fra _ham_, lærte han, at Voldemort havde blandede følelser for dette individ. Selvom han stolede en hel del på ham, var der også denne her sære, usikre tvivl om ham.

Harry besluttede sig for at være på den sikre side og skrev igen noget bag øret. _Trods ikke denne mand, fordi hvis han er en af Voldemorts håndlangere, behøver han ikke at gå langt for at få ram på dig._

Harry kiggede væk, og lige før deres blikke mødtes, bevægede hans eget blik sig hen til manden ved siden af ham, Professor Quirrell, imens Hermione Granger gik hen mod hatten for at blive fordelt.

Harry stolede ikke på denne mand, der var bare noget, der føltes… _forkert_ ved ham, og det var ikke det med, at han stammede.

Imens flere og flere navne blev råbt op, kiggede han på midten af bordet og fandt Albus Dumbledore.

Han mærkede, at Voldemort rent faktisk frygtede denne mand, og smilede.

Det gippede næsten i Harry, da Dumbledores blik faldt på ham, men han fastholdt hans blik i et øjeblik, indtil han hørte, "Potter, Harry!"

Havde han været så opslugt af sine egne tanker, at han ikke engang havde funderet over, hvor han ville blive placeret?

Han hørte stilheden fylde Storsalen, hvorefter den blev afløst af en bølge af hviskende stemmer. Han vidste, at han var blevet helt rød i hovedet, da menneskemængden foran ham delte sig som det røde hav og stirrede åbenlyst på ham.

"Sagde hun _Potter_?"

"Det' løgn…"

"_Den_ Harry Potter?"

Han sjokkede op til stolen, tog hatten på hovedet, og satte sig.

"Hmm…" begyndte en lille stemme. "Nå, lad mig se…"

Harrys eneste tanke i det øjeblik var, "Ikke Slytherin, ikke Slytherin, alt andet end Slytherin…"

"Alt andet 'end' Slytherin? – Uha-da-da…" sagde hatten og gik i stå, da en erindring kom frem…

**En bleg, køn dreng sad på stolen med en mindre ramponeret hat på hovedet.**

"**Ah… Du kunne blive til noget stort, at du ved det, det er alt sammen her i dit hoved, og Slytherin vil hjælpe dig på din vej mod storhed, ingen tvivl om det – "SLYTHERIN!"**

"Det er sjældent, jeg ser noget, jeg aldrig har set før…" sagde hatten.

Harry kunne mærke alles blikke hvile på ham, imens han gentog sin tidligere tanke.

"Hmm… selvom dit sind viser noget andet, så siden du nu er så sikker – det bliver GRYFFINDOR!"

Harry hoppede taknemmeligt ned fra skammelen og begav sig hen til det jublende Gryffindor-bord for at sætte sig ved siden af Hermione til tvillingernes akkompagnement: "Vi fik Potter! Vi fik Potter!"

Neville sad overfor.

Han kiggede igen op til lærerbordet og så Hagrid smile stort til ham og give ham thumbs-up. Harry grinede.

Da alle var faldet til ro igen, blev flere navne råbt op, og flere elever blev fordelt. Han lagde mærke til, at Malfoy og hans kammerater allerede sad ved Slytherin-bordet.

_Wow, jeg opdagede sl__et ikke, de blev fordelt. Jeg må virkelig have været langt væk,_ tænkte Harry idet Ron Weasley blev råbt op.

Harrys blik fløj til hans nye ven med et tavst håb om, at han også ville komme på Gryffindor.

Det gjorde han. Harry deltog helhjertet i jublen, imens en pinligt berørt Ron kom hen til bordet og satte sig ved siden af ham.

Snart efter blev fordelingshatten lagt væk, og Dumbledore rejste sig.

"Velkommen!" sagde han. "Velkommen til endnu et år på Hogwarts! Før vi begynder vor festmiddag, vil jeg gerne have lov at sige et par ord – og de lyder således: Skvat! Splat! Dingenot! Tagfat!

"Tak, det var alt."

Maden dukkede op på bordet, og over hele salen begyndte eleverne at sludre.

Harry nød sin mad og lyttede til dem, der sad i nærheden, når de fortalte om hvordan, de fik deres breve, og hvordan, deres familier var. Da var det, han fik den samme ubehagelige følelse af at blive iagttaget, som han havde fået i den Utætte Keddel.

Harry fokuserede på følelsen og fulgte den med øjnene. Han så op på Professor Quirrell lige idet han begyndte at fjerne blikket fra Harry… da var det, det ramte ham, og det ramte _hårdt_.

Han gispede og klaskede håndfladen op på panden, imens han bøjede hovedet i et forsøg på at jage smerten væk. Hvis nogen så på ham, ville de ud fra håndens position gå ud fra, at han havde fået et stik af smerte et sted og forsøgte at samle sig. De ville ikke kunne se, præcis _hvad_ det var, der gjorde ondt.

"Hold da op, Harry, hvad er der galt?" spurgte Ron.

Smerten forsvandt og lod kun en lille smule kvalme tilbage.

"Jeg bed mig i tungen, jeg har det fint nu."

"Du må altså være mere forsigtig, du bliver nødt til at kunne tale rigtigt, når vi begynder på formularerne," advarede Hermione blidt.

Han gik tilbage til at spise. Nu var han helt sikker på, hvordan han skulle behandle Quirrell. Harry ville være på vagt omkring ham, endnu mere end omkring ham den sorthårede gut.

"Øh, Percy?" spurgte han. Han havde hørt hans navn, da tvillingerne drillede ham.

"Ja, Harry?" spurgte han, en lille smule for entusiastisk.

"Hvem er det, der sidder ved siden af Professor Quirrell?"

"Nå, det er Professor Snape. Han underviser i Eliksirer, men det har han ikke lyst til – alle ved, han er ude efter Quirrells job. Han kender forfærdeligt meget til Mørkets Kræfter, gør Snape."

_Hvorfor overrasker det mig ikke_… tænkte Harry sarkastisk.

De blev færdige med at spise, og efter nogle foruroligende ord fra Rektoren om ikke at bruge korridoren på tredje sal, blev de ført hen til deres kollegies sovesale.

Han skulle dele sovesal med Ron, Dean, Neville og Seamus. Da han trådte ind i værelset, fik Harry en sær fornemmelse af déjà vu, da hans synspunkt til værelset skiftede en anelse, i hvert fald i hans tanker, og de røde sengegardiner ændredes til smukt, grønt fløjl. Han mærkede en følelse af at høre hjemme og af en stærk form for beslutsomhed fylde ham i et øjeblik, før ham rystede det af sig og endnu engang så de røde Gryffindor-gardiner.

Harry lå længe vågen i sengen før han faldt i søvn. Hans tanker summede med alt det, han havde set den dag, og det med at have fundet ud af, at Voldemort engang havde været elev her, og havde været i Slytherin, var ret bekymrende. Og det minde, som hatten åbenbart også havde set, var god grund til ængstelse.

Så han Voldemorts tidligere dage på Hogwarts? Og før han vendte sig til den Mørke Side?

Det var helt klart en skræmmende tanke. En dag ville han måske se, hvad der fik Voldemort til at skifte side, hvis Slytherin-drengen ikke allerede var Mørk i den tid, minderne udspillede sig i…

Og hvorfor så han de her 'minder'? Var det fra den aften? Det måtte det være. På den anden side, kunne det så passe, at han havde mere end ét sæt minder? Kunne han have minderne fra to forskellige mennesker, tre, hvis han talte sig selv med?

Efter et par minutters overvejelse besluttede han, at svaret måtte være: Nej, ikke efter alt det, han lige havde lært. Erindringen om en dreng, der gik på Slytherin-kollegiet var for heldigt et sammentræf til, at det kunne være tilfældigt…

Han sukkede, besluttede sig for at tage tingene, som de kom, og vendte sig om på siden for at sove.

Harry sov godt den nat, til hans ubetingede lettelse, og vågnede lige i tide til at komme til sin første time.

Hele vejen ned med Ron og Neville på hver side af sig var han godt klar over, at folk stirrede på ham og hviskede begejstret.

Ron og Neville hjalp ved at skule igen til alle dem, der var så nysgerrige, at det var uhøfligt, og minde Harry om at ignorere dem, selvom Ron nu var den, der skulede mest.

I Botanik opdagede Harry og de andre, at dette var Nevilles yndlingsfag, til trods for, at han aldrig svarede på nogen spørgsmål.

I Magiens Historie tog Harry sig selv i at falde hen, og hvad der var endnu værre, så var han nogle gange nødt til at udholde to historietimer på en dag – en i erindringer, den anden i virkeligheden. Noget af det var interessant, idet det virkede som om, at Professor Binns havde en bedre hukommelse for mange år siden, men de fleste gange var det dødkedeligt (ordspillet var ikke med vilje).

Besværgelser var sjovt, og han lærte rimeligt hurtigt besværgelserne (som regel behøvede han kun prøve en besværgelse et par gange, før den virkede, som den skulle, men det var til dels fordi, han havde erindringen om, hvordan man skulle udføre den rigtigt…)

Han hjalp Ron og Neville et par gange, imens Hermione så nysgerrigt til. Harry lyttede til gengæld til Neville i Botanik, eftersom han havde et utroligt tag på planter.

I Forvandling gik de lige til sagen, og Harry var taknemmelig for, at han havde nået at læse så meget før skoleåret begyndte. Da de skulle lave en tændstik om til en nål, var Hermione den eneste, der kunne forvandle den, i hvert fald den eneste, der kunne forvandle den til noget, der lignede en nål…

Harry måtte have gjort et eller andet alvorligt forkert, for hans tændstik _vrikkede_. Harry kunne have svoret på, at han så begyndelsen på en sølvslange, og det skræmte ham. Han blinkede, og tændstikken eksploderede.

"Du lægger for mange kræfter i, Potter. Slap lidt mere af, men husk, at vi senere vil få brug for så meget kræft til sværere forvandlinger. Her har du en tændstik til, prøv igen, kig på Frøken Grangers tændstik, hun er kommet godt i gang."

Til slut kom det eneste fag, han bevidst så frem til med is i maven: Forsvar Mod Mørkets Kræfter. Det var ikke faget; Det var professoren. Harry blev lettet over at se små stykker af erindringer om dette fag, som han så gennem øjnene på en dreng, der sammen med en gruppe Slytheriner virkelig lærte om formularer og forbandelser, i stedet for at blive kedet halvt ihjel og drukne i lugten af hvidløg på samme tid.

Af erindringerne lærte han hurtigt, at drengen hed Romeo Gåde. Den information gemte han væk til senere brug, på en eller anden måde ikke rigtig overrasket over, at sådan et prætentiøst navn var Voldemorts rigtige navn, hvis hans formodning var rigtig.

Han blev rystet ud af sin døs af Ron.

"Du ser ud som om, du keder dig lige så meget som mig. Kom, til Opholdsstuen," sagde han.

_Hvis du læser det her, så vær venlig at lægge en lille besked. Det hjælper mig med at taste hurtigere og blive bedre. :)_

_Næste del: __**Beslutninger**_


End file.
